Dragonheart 3: Draco's power
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: My friend wrote this. It's good, read please! DON'T OWN THIS BOOK OR MOVIE EITHER! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**My friend wrote this story, and I said I'd post it. This is the prologue.**

* * *

Four years past the date of Draco's death this story begins. Bowen now rules with his wife, and queen Kara at his side. For the past four years the kingdom has been at war with those who think the knigdom is weak and will overlook small loses. But the kingdom is not weak, it is stronger now than ever before, united under a ruler chosen by the people. The people of Draco, as they call themselves, have won every war they have fought, with a courage and valor never seen before. They have, like all people, lost a few battles but never a war.

Bowen and Kara are not only proud of their kingdom, but of their three children. A set of twins, three yeasrs of age, Camilla and Ursus and their one year old, Arthur. Camilla, the oldest and most outgoing is named after Camelot and next in line for the throne. Ursus, most like his father of the three, follows his twin everywhere with loyalty which shows no bounds. Ursus, like his sister, was named for someone, a man by the name of Hewe, known as the bear. The bear died in the first year of Bowen's reign. Arthur, like his brother and sister, was a redhead and had his mother's strength and determination.

* * *

**Read and review, my friend'll die without reviews.**


	2. Guests

**Guests**

Tonight was the night; the draclings could feel it in their bones. The pull of the Dragon Draco was too strong to resists. The old had died the last of his kind, but in death he had used all his power to make that not true. On that night he had woken three hatchling in their eggs and he called all the creatures, not just humans and dragons, to honor the code and protect the Dragons. A group of centaurs and the last survivor of the people of the Dragons had answered the call. After four years the dragons had grown up and now were to set off to Draco's people as the old dragon had wished.

Sometime around midnight, up in the sky two Dragons soared past the full moon. All of a sudden the smaller one, the female, dropped down landing on the observatory, a large wooden deck attached to the new king's "castle". The dragon folded her wings around her body and peered at the two guards by the door.

Their eyes grow wide, and white, and they moved closer to the door, but other wise they remained come. "Bowen, Kara we have a guest." They shouted.

The dragon, who was enjoying her, decided to step a little close to scare them, but they did not scare easily only keep to the door.

Within a few minutes Bowen and Kara arrived. "Calm down Ashsen, it will be fine Burgen," Kara said and to the dragon she bowed. "Welcome, milady. Me'n my people greet you. Though we wish you wouldn't scare are friends."

" It isn't by fault if they scare easy," the dragon tried to say in her defenses.

"My people know dragons are no'thing to fear. We are, after all the people of Draco," said the king in a kind but strong voice.

I am sorry. I had hope this would go better."

"They would go better if that other dragon would stop circling us and land," said the Queen.

The dragon nodded her huge head signaling the bigger dragon to land. At that moment out ran Amilla and Ursa soon followed by their Nanny, a girl who had killed at least one lord in the rebellion, carrying Author on her hip.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop'm, but you know you they's are," she said almost breathless.

" It isn't a problem. But you, my children, should listen to Marietta. She only has your best interest at heart," scold Bowen.

"We're sorry, Daddy," the twins said in unison.

The knight just shook his head, no longer able to be mad at them.

"Dragons may I ask your names?" inquired Kara.

"Nothing you could pronounce," was the reply.

"Well, I've heard that before," the knight said with a yawn.

" Scenes this is got'in no where'n we're all tried let's go to bed," Kara said.

"Mommy can we sleep with the dragins," Amilla, Milla, pleaded.

"Only if they say so".

"Please," beg the twins.

"Oh, all right."

Yes".

So the whole family curled up in blankets and sleep with the dragons.


	3. Preparations

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Old Code doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Kara stood before her already tired trainees. They had been forced, by Kara, to run around the whole camp since first light and the sun was now fully up. " Look lively, hah..hah, get in place," she yelled as she tried to regain her breath from her run, she too had been running since first light because she didn't believe in giving orders she herself could not do. The trainees moved into place slowly, even exhausted they respected Kara and knew better then to disobey her. " Al'right we'll start where we stopped yesterday. First two rows listen to me. Today you will learn the old code – why haven't you began?" The others began working on strikes they learned the other day in rows of nineteen in at least 50 rows in the middle of the tent camp. "Now", Kara began again, "when you came here you were told you must swear, but not to Bowen or me, to the people and the old code. This code will hold you to higher standards then others'n me'n the King will, as leaders of the people, try you for any wrong doings. Do you understand?"

They all nodded, yes.

"Then repeat after me, a knight is sworn to valor". The repeat came in unison. "His heart knows only virtue _his heart knows only virtue_ , His blade defends the helpless _his blade defends the helpless_…"

Bowen paced the length of his study, really his and Kara's bed chamber. He had been thinking up battle plans and receiving information on his enemies since before first light and now he couldn't think any more. He was tired, not just from this restless night, but from many restless nights. Four of almost straight war with many enemies had done its toll on the old knight. The lines on his face were deeper, his hair almost all gray, his eyes were darker and wiser, the old man was tired yet his enemies kept coming. They were getting smarter; three armies were marching against the kingdom, his spies told him. He could not defend against them all; if he pulled from the West to protect the South, he would leave the West vulnerable. Finally Bowen stopped pacing, he would contact an ally that owed him to defend the West so he could pull the army to attack the Northerns, The Occults, army east. The South would be closer to his castle and Kara than he liked, but if all went well he would be back a day or two before the army even got to the outermost edge of the forest.

"Al'right break for midday," Kara yelled, as the trainees dragged themselves off the field and to the fires.

"Mommy, can we join you?" begged the twins, emerging from behind a tent.

" Were did you leave your Nanny this time?" Kara asked.

"She was put'in Arthur down," Amilla said.

"Fine you can stay, but only cause your Nanny needs a break. You'll have to teach the old code, though."

"The right can never die…"they began.

* * *

A/N: Dragons promised in the next chapter. 


End file.
